Big Bad Wolf
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: *respuesta al one shot "Dialelo"* Stan es como el lobo feroz, que acecha sinuosamente a su caperucita *Dedicado a Sakuyachan16*


_Happy New York! digo New Year! Espero que todos se lo hayan pasado muy bien durante sus vacaciones, los que ya volvieron a clases: I feel your pain!, y los que no, pues sigan disfrutando su descanso. _

_Este fic es una respuesta a "Dialelo", y esta vez trata sobre Stan y como es con Kyle; si hay algo que he notado es que en casi todos los fics, Stan es casi un Dios, parece que no puede cometer ningún error y es todo lo bueno del planeta. Y aunque yo me incluyo en ese grupo que cree que Stan es perfecto, también creo necesitamos mas fics donde es mas hijo de puta, en la serie ha demostrado bastantes veces ser un cabrón, y con lo de su cinismo estas ocasiones han aumentado._

_Así que prepárense para una dosis de Stan obsesivo; eso me recuerda que yo no estoy a favor de este tipo de relaciones enfermizas, así que si dicen sentirse 100% mal por Stan yo me sentiré mal porque el propósito es que de cierta manera lo odien, algo así como Humbert en Lolita; lo que hace no es correcto._

_También podría ser mi unico fic en enero, voy a estar como Tweek por dos semanas porque algun genio cree que después de las vacaciones deben venir los exámenes, así que no he hecho realmente nada y tendré que trabajar como loca para tenerlo todo listo y no voy a dormir hasta la próxima semana, y todavía no he desempacado mis malditas dos maletas de mi viaje así que tengo mucho que hacer, así que no fan fiction en enero para mí *sad panda*; según yo, uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es subir aunque sea un fic por mes, diria, oh sí puedo con ello, pero yo soy muy mala para los propósitos de año nuevo, según yo iba a dejar la pepsi, y adivinen cuando duro eso: 2 días, así que no prometo nada._

_Me he explayado como siempre, no me odien, espero les guste este extraño fic, si me animo (que lo dudo) le haré una tercera parte a esta extraña saga de one shots con Kyle como protagonista. Oh y este fic va para **Sakuyachan16**, cuyo comentario en Dialelo fue lo ultimo que leí antes de irme de viaje y me fui todo el camino con una sonrisa en el rostro, espero te guste._

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy central; los otros productos o canciones mencionados en este texto tampoco son míos.

* * *

_Soundtrack sugerido: October – Broken Bells_

* * *

**_Big Bad Wolf_**

**_By thetalentlesswriter_**

* * *

_Placer y pena serán los dos únicos resortes que mueven y moverán al mundo_

_Claude Adrien Helvétius_

* * *

Él vive para esto, por tener unos cuantos minutos de alegría pura.

No son constantes ni mucho menos sencillos, nada que valga la pena en la vida lo es, ha aprendido que tiene que esperar por el instante oportuno, dejar que los sucesos se den por si solos para que cuando el atisbo de una posibilidad se asome, él la tome y se aferre a ella, exprimiéndola lo mas que pueda, hasta que la realidad vuelva y le golpee con fuerza, regresándole al que se supone es su lugar, dejándole ansioso por mas de su adicción.

Aunque ahora eso no le preocupaba, la "realidad" estaba lejos, en un rincón olvidado de su mente, esta noche se podrá complacer con un poco de su droga personal.

_Él_ huele a vodka, desodorante caro, y a algo mas a lo que simplemente nombra como "Ky", porque no hay nada parecido en el mundo, nada con lo que le pueda comparar.

-St… Staaan- se queja, alarga las vocales mientras ríe tontamente; Stan simplemente toma al pelirrojo con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos, cargándolo por el estacionamiento hasta la seguridad de su auto, el judío tomó demasiado y estaba demasiado fuera de si como para caminar en línea recta, un grave problema considerando que están en vía publica y ambos son menores de edad –Staaaaan, quiero volver, hace frío aquí, y Kenneee me iba a ense, hip, enseñar a fum…-

-Sé lo que iba a hacer- responde con dulzura, no se imagina hablándole a Kyle con otro tono de voz, con los años las palabras que salen de su boca para dirigirse al chico de ojos verdes se han tornado mas suaves, delicadas –pero es tarde Ky, has tomado demasiado; además que no quieres fumar como Kenny, créeme que no es bueno para ti, voy a golpearlo después por siquiera sugerírtelo. Es por eso he venido contigo ésta noche, para cuidar de ti-

Un par de palabras en un idioma que Stan duda sea de éste planeta fungen como respuesta, y él no puede evitar creerlo adorable; el judío no tiene mucho control de lo que hace o dice cuando está borracho, lo cual es una oportunidad para Marsh.

Después de todo Kyle nunca se deja llevar, Kyle siempre piensa en todo, carece de la habilidad para ser imprudente o espontáneo, vive estresado gran parte del tiempo por ello; por eso, y por encontrar una excusa mas para salir de juerga, Kenny le arrastra a un bar cuando puede, alegando que le judío necesita soltar la rienda mas seguido; un par de tragos y Broflovski se sumerge en los efectos del alcohol, quedando indefenso, torpe y contento, completamente dependiente de quien le haga compañía; y "coincidentemente", Stan siempre está ahí.

El lobo que acecha sinuosamente a su caperucita.

Con cuidado, Stan abre la puerta de su auto, colocando a Kyle en el asiento del copiloto, asegurando su cinturón de seguridad; muchas veces se preguntaba como el judío se las había ingeniado para crecer tan poco, mientras el resto de su clase había crecido a zancadas, Ky a penas llegaba al metro sesenta, su cuerpo conservando un aire infantil, con un rosto redondo, labios carnosos, manos regordetas.

Tan suave, tan frágil, tan diminuto, tan perfecto… tan pero tan Ky, que Stan, con pupilas dilatadas, no podía de dejar de observarle; a veces desea tomar al pequeño Kyle y esconderlo en su chaqueta, entre sus manos, lejos de los ojos del resto, lejos del mundo y la realidad.

Quería tenerlo solo para si, y no le importaba lo egoísta y posesivo que sonaba aquel anhelo.

Salir del estacionamiento del bar no resulta complicado, él es un buen conductor, su tío Jimbo se encargo de enseñarle todos los trucos que cualquiera que esté tras un volante debe saber; conoce su auto, lo rápido que responde ante las direcciones y el freno, lo veloz y fácil que es manejarle. Mas pronto de lo que imagina, ya está en la calle principal, los edificios desborrándose por el parabrisas, Kyle brincotea contentamente en su asiento mientras los señala y los nombra de memoria, como un niño pequeño que recién ha aprendido a hablar, disfrutando de las sílabas y la manera en que danzan en su lengua.

-Tranquilo Ky, ya casi llegamos-

-Pero tengo calor Staaaan, hace mucho, muuuucho calor, quieeero bajar, quiero correeeer- responde el pelirrojo, desabrocha los botones de su chaqueta con torpeza y Stan baja la velocidad, sus ojos concentrados en los pequeños dedos contra la tela, en la manera en que la camisa blanca se ha pegado a su sudada piel, en brazos deslizándose por la pieza de ropa hasta que queda olvidada en el asiento -¡Mucho Mejor!- asegura el judío, bajando el vidrio de su puerta, el aire revuelve rebeldes rizos pelirrojos.

El lobo desea devorar a su caperucita.

La residencia Marsh es la parada final, Kyle es el primero en salir del auto, sus temblorosas piernas no le permiten avanzar y su rostro terminó enterrado en nieve, sus carcajadas viajan en el aire, y Stan se apresura a ayudarle.

-Calma gatito, no estás en condiciones de andar saltando por ahí- bromea el azabache

-No soy un gatito Staaan- reclama –odio los gatos y lo sabes- Marsh no responde, cierra las puertas de su auto lo mas rápido que puede y activa la alarma con un ruidoso "Beep"; Kyle intenta levantarse pero termina en la nieve una segunda vez, sus mejillas se sonrojan por el frío, Stanley le lleva a casa, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras ellos, no hay nadie ahí que les espere: esta vacía, disponible para lo que sea que quieran hacer.

Kyle sube las escaleras a base de tropezones y risas, su pequeño cuerpo chocando con la musculatura de Marsh en mas de una ocasión; Stanley se sentía mareado, porque entre las cerradas paredes el aroma de Ky se concentraba contra sus fosas nasales, su cuerpo cosquilleaba cada vez que Broflovski tropezaba contra él, un calor en la parte baja de su abdomen se crea espontáneamente, creciendo en tamaño y ardor, hirviendo su sangre.

El lobo espera, caperucita ingenuamente se acerca.

El judío de inmediato se avienta sobre la cama de Stan cuando llegan a su habitación, suspirando contentamente al sentir una base cómoda donde descansar; Stan cierra la puerta, mientras la emoción viaja por las venas de su cuerpo como un virus, infectando todo lo que toca; con cuidado se quita los zapatos, la chaqueta, el tonto gorro azul que usa desde niño.

Observa a Kyle con ojos hambrientos: la manera en que su delgado cuello está expuesto, lo fácil que podría ser arrancar los botones de su mojada camisa y quitársela de una buena vez, las pequeñas manos a sus costados, esperando por entrelazarse con otros dedos; la oportunidad se ha presentado al fin.

El lobo tiene a caperucita acorralada, ¿qué hacer ahora que la tiene donde quiere?

-¿Aun tienes calor, Ky?- pregunta Stan con voz ronca, sus piernas colocándose a los costados del pelirrojo, quien asiente quedamente; el azabache besa la frente de su mejor amigo, sus manos desabrochando los botones, piel pálida comienza a aparecer frente a si, y tiene que tragar en seco, porque Kyle nunca se ha visto mas hermoso como hasta ese momento: con ojos verdes abiertos en mórbida curiosidad, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus blancos dientes, sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

Conforme los segundos pasan, también lo hacen los avances de Stan, sus manos dejan la tela y se colocan sobre piel, su boca deja la frente del chico y viaja ligera como pluma sobre el resto de su rostro, sobre sus párpados, la punta de su nariz, la comisura de su boca.

Y prueba la alegría pura, la sostiene entre sus manos mientras toma a Kyle de la cintura, moviéndole para que sus cuerpos se rocen; quiere fundirse en Ky, quiere que los ligamentos en sus cuerpos se unan, que sus células se encuentren y se reproduzcan; ya no quiere ser Stan "Y" Kyle, quiere crear algo nuevo, una entidad, que las líneas entre ellos dejen de existir.

Él vive para eso, aquella esperanza logra que sobreviva los días, pretendiendo estar con Wendy cuando solo quiere estar con _él_; y lo logrará algún día, tener a Ky completamente.

Matará y morirá por ello si tiene que hacerlo.

-No te asustes- pide el azabache, cuando Kyle tiembla bajo sus palmas –Estás bien, no es nada malo, soy _yo_-

-Espera, yo no… no sé si…-

El teléfono suena audiblemente en el bolso trasero del pantalón de Marsh, irrumpiendo el momento, terminándolo; Kyle logra liberarse, golpeando suavemente la cama mientras Stan se levanta, maldiciendo mentalmente a quien esté del otro lado de la línea.

Es Wendy, y Stan quiere estrangularla por instantes; Kyle logra tomar su camisa y colocarla de nuevo sobre si, abrocha los botones con desesperación y a empujones se quita los tenis, Stan al final decide tomar la llamada.

-¿Wends?-

-Stan, hola; ¿No te he despertado, verdad?-

-No, estoy con Ky, estábamos a puntos de irnos a dormir- Stan se imagina a Wendy y el rostro que pone cuando escucha con quien está; puede ver sus ojos cafés llenarse de lágrimas, sus manos cerrarse en puños, y no puede sentirse mal por ella, no cuando ella tomó su oportunidad y la destruyó como si fuese una pompa de jabón –te veré mañana Wendy, estoy exhausto-

-Espera; llamaba para decirte…- cortó la línea, no le interesaba lo que tuviese que decir, hablaría con ella al día siguiente, cuando no estuviese tan molesto.

Kyle está escondido debajo de las sábanas, dándole la espalda, su cuerpo bajando y subiendo sinuosamente mientras respira; Stanley sabe que el momento se ha acabado, la realidad le golpeó una vez mas, y él se ha quedado con las ganas de nuevo, con la incertidumbre de no saber cuando una oportunidad así se volverá a presentar.

Camina hacia el armario y saca su bolsa de dormir, la acomoda sin interés sobre el piso y se acuesta, sus mirada sobre la del chico que ocupa su cama en esos momentos; un día tendrá que decirle a Kyle como verdaderamente se siente, y esperar con todas sus fuerzas que el pelirrojo corresponda a sus sentimientos, pues no quiere ni pensar lo que pasaría si Broflovski rechazase sus avances.

Porque lo único capaz de destruir al lobo, es la propia caperucita; tiene que devorarla, tenerla dentro, antes que se aparezca un leñador y se la lleve.

* * *

_Ta da!_

_Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentario de ser así, si lo odiaron, también siéntanse libre de decirme lo horrible que soy._

_Oh y para los amantes de Craig y su guinea pig, miren este video, se morirán de risa, en mi mente este es el video de youtube favorito de Craig:_ /watch?v=cBXUyt4gYd8

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
